


Hazbin-Chalastor

by DamaGT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: Ultimo de mi serie de fanfic sobre Hazbin hotel, ubicado tiempo despues de los anteriores relatos y con lo que cierro mis esfuerzos sobre esta serie...al menos hasta que salgan más episodios.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hazbin-Chalastor

(Para los lectores asiduos, cronológicamente esta historia se encontraría siete meses después del relato principal)

Era demasiado bonita, demasiado dulce y pura, y ese fue justo el problema.

Alastor no había hecho nada para propiciar aquello, de hecho, si nunca hubiera pasado, puede que su vida hubiera sido diferente, no había un motivo lógico para que esa hermosa y joven dama de sociedad se acercara a socorrerle cuando salió mal librado de una pelea casual, no a él, un novato presentador de radio de poca monta que irritaba a la gente importante con su retorica aguda, gente importante que podía pagarle a algunos cretinos para que le callasen a golpes, asique él se había buscado la paliza, pero no a la chica.

Ella solo había aparecido por casualidad, ella no hizo nada aparte de sonreír, limpiar la sangre en su rostro y prodigarle una gentileza que no conocía desde que perdiese a su madre, igual podría no haberle visto de nuevo, igual podría no haberle invitado a bailar o ella pudo rechazarle, entendiendo el peligro tras sus ojos o su reticencia al contacto, pero era tan perfecta, con su cara de niña, su voz de ángel y sus risos rubios…y los hados más siniestros pusieron todo a su favor para llevarle al escenario donde finalmente Alastor comprendió lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, justo en el momento en que vio la luz escapar de sus ojos.

Se llamaba… ¿Clarisse?, ¿Charlotte?, algo con C…je, y dicen que nunca olvidas a la primera.

Alastor reacciono con un sobresalto, ¿se había quedado dormido?, no estaba en su cama sino en el escritorio, donde había pasado la noche entera examinando algunos antiguos tratados de magia negra para…oh, diablos, ¿Qué hora era?, busco el viejo cuco en la pared.

-No tan tarde-dijo, daban las nueve y diez, bostezo-¡Bueno, otro día en el Infierno!

Se levanto y se estiro un poco, el cuello le dolía, no había sido apropiado amanecer de esa manera pero la lectura le había absorbido por completo, tampoco podía perder el tiempo en acabar la siesta de forma digna, había cosas por hacer, y no estaba seguro de querer terminar ese sueño.

Mientras bajaba a su cocina, actualmente estaba viviendo de nuevo en su casa en Villa Caníbal, iba pensando en aquello, últimamente se descubría a sí mismo pensando más y más en su vida anterior, algo que daba por superado, se sorprendía añorando la época en que no era un portento capaz de hacer temblar mil almas a un tiempo y encargado de alimentar a una deidad oscura y antigua como el tiempo mismo sino un simple mortal que era presentador de radio, vivía en una modesta choza en los pantanos y, no debía olvidarse, también era un asesino serial, un caníbal y un sociópata incapaz de crear lazos afectivos auténticos con quien fuera.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo al pobre diablo maniatado y semiconciente en la mesa de la cocina-supongo que no puedo quejarme de cómo pase la noche mirándote, ¡pero mira el lado bueno!, ya es hora de desayunar.

Aquel infeliz pecador reacciono un poco y comenzó a retorcerse y chillar como un cerdo en un cepo mientras Alastor seleccionaba algunos utensilios y luego se le acercaba con un cuchillo largo y afilado, le golpeo la sien con el mango.

-¡Quieto!, no necesitamos hacer un desastre mayor, ¿verdad?- lo movió hasta dejarle en vilo sobre una sección del piso de la cocina de la que había retirado las baldosas, dejando la tierra del suelo descubierta-si acaso te sirve de algo, mi infortunado amigo, te diré que no estás aquí porque seas la peor escoria en el Infierno-puso el cuchillo en su cuello-ese, de hecho, seria yo.

Le corto la garganta de un tajo y le sostuvo mientras una buena cantidad caía y se filtraba por el suelo, llegando lentamente a la entidad oscura en el núcleo de la tierra, su más reciente sacrificio era un violador y asesino con un conteo de casi treinta victimas, ¡nada mal!, Alastor esperaba que eso le apaciguase por algunos días.

Alimentada la entidad era su turno, aunque no tenía mucha hambre y sería mejor que no arruinase su apetito, en cuanto terminara debía arreglarse y partir al hotel, había una fiesta ese día y si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, lo que era usual, podría gozar del mejor entretenimiento de toda su existencia, je…dicen que nunca olvidas a tu primera…

Al menos hasta que encuentras a tu ultima.  
\-----0

Detalle interesante: Charley no había celebrado su cumpleaños los últimos dos años, el antepasado habían pasado tantas cosas que lo olvido por completo y el pasado estuvo demasiado ocupada dándoles nuevos impulsos a su programa de rehabilitación y las mejoras en la ciudad que lo paso por alto, pero Vaggie insistió en que aquel año se merecía una fiesta con todos sus amigos en el hotel y termino aceptando.

Asique aquel día el Hotel Hazbin (cierto que había retomado el nombre de “Happy” por un tiempo pero todos estaban tan acostumbrados a Hazbin que se regreso, aunque fuera ahora una broma irónica) estaba lleno de gente y Charley se había pasado la mitad de la mañana saludando y recibiendo presentes.

-¡Oye, nena!-llamo Ángel-¡Ya llegaron los Imp!

Unos meses atrás, hallando un hueco en su agenda, Charley visito las oficinas de I.M.P, no porque quisiera que matasen a alguien para ella sino porque quería saber cómo se encontraba la pequeña Morwen, la cría de Imp que Alastor rescatara casi dos años antes, desde entonces el contacto había sido constante, no terminaba de tragarse aquel negocio de Blitzo pero uno simplemente no podía estar en todo.

La niña era una muñequita demoniaca de largo cabello oscuro, piel roja y cuernos como bastoncitos de caramelo, tenía un carácter chispeante, Charley les recibió con alegría y escucho, con algo de incomodidad, como la niña contaba que sus padres le habían llevado a ver su primer asesinato y como el tío Blitzo le había zafado algunos dientes al muerto para que se hiciera una pulsera, fue ese el regalo que trajo para Charley.

-¡Oh, gracias, es…!-¿con que cara se rechazaban esos ojitos?, se la puso-¡Me encanta!

De pronto una música de Jazz inundo la recepción y Alastor hizo su gran entrada al ritmo de “Nunca estas del todo vestido sin una sonrisa”, Morwen, que podía oír esa y otras canciones de su impactante padrino cuando quisiera haciendo sonar su sonaja, se echo a reír y salto directo a sus brazos.

-Exhibiéndose como siempre-dijo Vaggie.  
-¡Bueno, hola!, ¿Cómo estas, pedacito de infierno?  
-¡Vi a mamá matar a un humano!, ¡Fue genial!  
-Y espera a que puedas hacerlo tú misma, nada se le compara.  
-¿Has matado a mucha gente, padrino?  
-¡Oh, si te contara!  
-¡Ejem!  
-Sera para otro día, dulzura-beso su mejilla y la puso en el suelo-¡Charley, querida!, feliz cumpleaños, nadie creería que tienes más de dos siglos.  
-Gracias, me alegra que pudieras venir.  
-¡No me lo perdería!, aunque tendrás que disculparme pues he venido con las manos vacías, mis nuevas obligaciones no dejaron tiempo a que comprara un buen regalo.  
-Oh, no importa-ya había recibido demasiados obsequios-lo importante es que pudiste venir.  
-Seguro puedes animar el ambiente-dijo Vaggie-con un chaquito o dos.  
-¡Denlo por hecho, celebraremos como en los buenos años veinte!

No nos explayaremos en el tema de la fiesta, que a fin de cuentas no paso de ser una buena celebración y poco más, rescataremos únicamente el detalle de que en cierto momento, a mitad de la velada, el Principe Stolas, que vino acompañando a Blitzo, se acerco a Alastor por aparte y le entrego con cierta reticencia un pergamino que el Demonio de la Radio se apresuro a esconder en su chaqueta.  
\-----0

Esa noche Charley tuvo una pesadilla, soñó que Alastor estaba estrangulándole y, lo más bizarro de todo, no sonreía, parecía completamente devastado al hacerlo, despertó cuando estaba a punto de perder por completo el aliento, se sentó en la cama, respirando hondo pero lento para no despertar a Vaggie y entonces se dio cuenta de que había una sombra familiar haciéndole señas desde la puerta.

Era la sombra de Alastor, que en ocasiones se movía independientemente de su dueño y usualmente mostraba una apariencia más perturbadora que este, con las astas más grandes y una sonrisa más torcida, desconcertada, Charley se puso su bata y fue siguiendo a la sombra a través de los corredores del hotel y hasta la biblioteca, donde Alastor le aguardaba con una puesta en escena, había llenado la estancia de velas y dibujado un pentagrama con círculos en una de las paredes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto.  
-¿No creíste realmente que me presentaría al cumpleaños de mi más querida amiga sin un obsequio, o sí?  
-¿Y tenias que esperar a que fuera media noche para dármelo?  
-Es una sorpresa-canturreo, sacando el pergamino de su chaqueta.

Unas palabras arcanas, algunos símbolos de voodoo en el aire y el círculo en la pared se encendió en llamas y luego se abrió, revelando lo que Charley pudo reconocer como un portal de viaje Imp, pero, ¿A dónde llevaba?, a pesar de cuanto le apreciaba sabia por experiencia que no era sensato seguir a Alastor a un lugar desconocido, una buena cantidad de gente y demonios habían perecido por ello.

-¡Ta-da!, cortesía del viejo Príncipe Stolas, quien digamos aprecia mucho su plumaje, ¡un portal al mundo de los vivos!  
-¡¿Qué?!-miro al círculo boquiabierta, aunque parecía una ventana empañada.  
-Querida, reconozco una sonrisa a medias cuando la veo, sé muy bien que a pesar de tu determinación y fuerza el no poder ascender al Cielo como las almas que has salvado es un peso en tu corazón, claro que no puedo llevarte al Cielo asique tendremos que conformarnos con la buena y vieja Tierra, ¿Qué me dices?  
-Dios mío, ¿estas…esto es en serio?  
-¡Por supuesto!, lo he planeado durante meses.  
-Pero…estoy en pijama-un chasquido y tuvo su ropa de uso cotidiano-¡Alastor!, ¿tu ya lo probaste?  
-No y estoy muriendo de la ansiedad-rio-pero he resistido, para que compartamos esta experiencia.  
-Wow, eso…-eso era realmente conmovedor viniendo de él.  
-¡Andando, querida, la aventura nos espera!  
-¡Espera!-pidió-solo…un momento, ¿sí?, hay una razón por la que nuestros mundos están separados, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando atravesemos ese portal?  
-Los Imp lo hacen todo el tiempo y sus cuerpos no cambian, eres nativa, deberías estar bien.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?, eres un pecador, ¿Qué tal si te conviertes en un fantasma o algo así?  
-Eso sería alucinante.  
-Hablo en serio, Alastor-eso hizo que disminuyera su sonrisa.  
-¿Acaso vas a rechazar mi regalo?  
-No es eso, es…mira, me encantaría, pero suena muy peligroso, quizás… ¡oh!, quizás deba llamar a Vaggie, no ha pasado tanto desde que llego, nos dirá como son las cosas allí.  
-¡No!-las puertas se cerraron de golpe-esto es para nosotros.

Charley se puso en guardia, no era sensato andarle con negativas a Alastor, había llegado a conocerle lo suficiente para entender que, a menudo, su conducta era la de un niño caprichoso, pero ay del pobre diablo que se lo hiciera notar, había que manejarlo con muchísimo cuidado…pero, Dios, ¡aquello era demasiado!, en todos los sentidos, ir al mundo de los vivos siendo la hija de Lucifer y un pecador, por más tentador que resultase, debía ser una transgresión enorme a las leyes de la naturaleza, por otro lado no dejaba de removerle pensar que él, precisamente él, se había negado una diversión por compartirla con ella.

-Alastor, escúchame-dijo, poniéndose modo “madre”-de verdad te lo agradezco, este es un gran gesto, pero no puedo solo aceptarlo, tal vez…-titubeo-tal vez después, cuando consultemos con otros y sepamos lo que va a pasar, ¿puedes entenderlo?  
-…Solías ser más atrevida, querida-se irguió cuan alto era-pero lo entiendo.  
-Gracias…  
-¡Te veo en la mañana!-y salto sin más al portal.  
-¡¡Alastor!!

Salto detrás de él, más por instinto que otra cosa, sintió que cruzaba como por agua y de pronto se sentía frio y una luminosidad que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Alastor?-llamo-¡Alastor!, ¿Dónde estás?  
-Justo aquí, querida-su voz… ¿Dónde estaba la estática?, sintió que le tomaban de la mano-abre los ojos.

Lo hizo y se quedo de una pieza, conocía al individuo frente a ella, aunque solo le vio una vez por medio del reflejo de un arcángel, era Alastor pero viéndose como un ser humano, eso sí, la ropa era la de siempre…aunque le iba grande, había encogido varios centímetros, su sonrisa era menos tétrica a falta de colmillos…de hecho era muy atractivo.

-¡Bueno, creo que no soy un fantasma!  
-¡Alastor!, ¡Casi me matas del susto!-lo empujo-¿en que estabas pensando?, no deberíamos…estar…

Su mirada había ido subiendo, hasta encontrarse con un cielo que era negro, no rojo, y plagado de estrellitas brillantes, y los arboles, ¡tenían follaje, no estaban muertos!, estaban en un bosque de olores dulces, algunos desconocidos, el frio mordía su piel pero casi lo disfrutaba, tantas sensaciones nuevas le dejaron completamente sobrecogida.

Y no se puede decir menos de Alastor, aunque su gran autoconfianza y la alegría de que Charley le siguiera le mantuvieron en control, lo cierto es que le alarmo profundamente verse humano de nuevo, reducido, físico, hizo chascar los dedos esperando ajustar sus ropas pero no paso nada, intento aparecer su micrófono, nada…oh, vaya, ¿había perdido sus poderes?, ¿era todo humano y vivo ahora?, por si fuera poco el portal se había cerrado…quizás aquella había sido una muy mala idea.

-Eeeh…Charley.  
-Estamos en la superficie… ¡Ay, Dios mío, estamos en la superficie!-salto-¡Esas son estrellas de verdad y arboles vivos!, ¡¿y qué es eso?!  
-¿Qué?-ella le tomo del brazo y apunto.  
-¡Esa cosa!  
-¡Oh!...creo que es una rana, ¡ja!, no había visto una en décadas.  
-¡Es adorable!

Alastor esbozo una gran sonrisa, ¡allí estaba lo que quería!, ¡la niña alegre y un poco demente cuyo espíritu le atrajera hacia tiempo!, tantas obligaciones sobre ella habían estado cubriéndole, bueno, quizás pudieran divertirse un poco antes de mencionarle que quizás, solo quizás, estaban atrapados allí.

-¿Y el portal?  
-No te angusties por ello, regresaremos pero, ¿Por qué no dar una vuelta?  
-¿Dónde estamos a todo esto?-pregunto, dando una segunda mirada a los alrededores.  
-De acuerdo al hechizo de Stolas, el portal debía llevarnos siguiendo el rastro de un humano en concreto, en este caso yo mismo, asique este es el lugar exacto donde morí.  
-¿Aquí?  
-¡Y mi vieja casa no está lejos!, ¿te agradaría conocerla?  
-¿Puedo llevar a la rana?  
-Solo si la atrapas.

No la atrapo pero se divirtió mucho tratando y luego comenzaron a andar por el bosque, Charley iba agarrada a su brazo, muy atenta a todo lo que veía y escuchaba, Alastor atendía a sus dudas con presteza pero se concentro sobre todo en recordar el camino, después de todo no había estado por la zona en varias décadas, el bosque había cambiado, y la última vez que lo recorriera fue huyendo de las autoridades que le perseguían.

Fue una caminata extenuante pero llegaron a su destino, Alastor esperaba hallarse con que otra gente se había adueñado de su propiedad y estaba haciendo planes para asesinarles o con que la casa del Demonio de Nueva Orleans hubiera sido quemada hasta los cimientos y solo hallarían un claro dejado a los elementos, fue una sorpresa meridiana encontrarse con que la cabaña seguía allí, en un estado de brutal abandono, ¡pero seguía allí!; le dio su chaqueta a Charley para que se cubriera del frio y fue a examinar, solía guardar una llave extra bajo una piedra pero no encontró ni la llave ni la piedra, igual la puerta se soltó de sus goznes y cayo con un ruido pesado al empujarla, no salto polvo, el ambiente era demasiado húmedo.

-Aguarda un momento aquí, querida, buscare una luz.  
-Está bien-se cubrió mejor-supongo que es bueno que nadie viva aquí.  
-No lo descartemos todavía.

La idea de matar a otro ser humano, alguien con sangre y carne autentica y no un demonio corrupto, ya se había instalado en su mente y no se iba, quizás hubiese algún vago refugiado en el interior o un ladrón, alguien que le diese una escusa, fue palpando la pared a su derecha y relocalizando los viejos lugares, aquel había sido el hogar de toda su vida, por allí…el salón, con su chimenea de piedra, el nicho estaba helado asique no había sido usada recientemente, quizás hallara madera seca o algunos papeles para encenderla, por allá…la cocina, donde preparaba con su querida madre Jambalaya y otras recetas, donde luego creo sus propias recetas con ingredientes particulares, por allá…dos habitaciones, la suya y la de sus padres, que tomo cuando creció, esa era la parte posterior de la casa y demostraba los mayores daños, parte del tejado había colapsado y estaban llenas de vegetación, no podía hacer a Charley descansar en ninguno de esos cuartos; de pronto recordó algo, entro a su habitación y busco, sin importarle que hiriese sus manos en el proceso, una tabla suelta del suelo, una enorme sonrisa se proyecto en su rostro al hallar la cajita de caoba y, en su interior, casi dos docenas de piezas de joyería, pulseras, pendientes, anillos, sus trofeos, extrajo un collar con un dije de oro, el tiempo no había borrado la C labrada en este.

Estaba muy emocionado, siempre lamento la perdida de aquellos tesoros y ahora los había recuperado, podría llevárselos y rememorar, como antes, a cada una de sus preciosas victimas, rozo el dije con sus dedos y evoco a su primera, tan hermosa y dulce, oh, la forma en que su mirada cambio, la expresión en su rostro cuando entendió que había tomado por un gatito asustado a un dragón.

De golpe volvió a escuchar la estática en sus oídos, levanto la vista, su sombra le saludaba desde la pared, Alastor hizo chascar sus dedos, ajustando sus ropas, luego quiso reparar la estancia pero la distracción había matado al momento, la estática, sus dones, se fueron de nuevo.

-Bien, bien, ahora, esto es interesante-se levanto y guardo el collar en su bolsillo, la cajita la puso bajo su brazo.

Asique en realidad no se había vuelto humano, sus poderes seguían allí, bloqueados de alguna forma, seguro podría resolverlo sin tener que alarmar a Charley; regreso al salón y lleno la chimenea de papel sacado de libros viejos antes de hacerle pasar y demostrarle que no era solamente un loco impulsivo, en su chaqueta había llevado un encendedor, y un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero de uso actual con el que podrían pasarla bien cuando fueran a la ciudad, en la mañana.

-Vaggie se va a preocupar si no estoy cuando despierte.  
-No es problema, dejaste una nota diciendo que saliste a hacer varias diligencias conmigo.  
-No deje ninguna nota.  
-¡Falsifique tu letra!  
-¡Alastor!-acabo riéndose-no tienes remedio.  
-Lo sé, querida, lo sé, pero eso nos dará algunas horas para ver que tiene que ofrecernos este mundo, anda-le dedico su sonrisa más encantadora-date la oportunidad.  
-Está bien-acepto-ya estoy aquí y parece que ambos estamos bien-bostezo-sería tonto irse.  
-Descansemos por ahora, nuestra diversión comienza al amanecer.

El sofá daba muy poca confianza para usarlo, apestaba a humedad y podría contener un nido de ratas, asique se habían sentado contra la pared más próxima a la chimenea, Charley se recostó contra él y eso le puso rígido, la única persona de quien aceptaba un primer contacto era Rosie y ella siempre fue respetuosa, pero a medida que Charley se quedo dormida se tranquilizo, eso…no estaba tan mal, se movió un poco hasta dejarla instalada en su regazo y no resistió el impulso de acariciar su cabello, tan bella, tan pura, ¿era una estúpida por haber puesto tanta confianza y afecto en él?, ¿o era él demasiado monstruoso para entenderle?, sin su estática los ruidos del mundo y sus propios pensamientos resultaban atronadores, busco con la mano su cuello, su pulso firme y acompasado, y se concentro en este, eso le relajo lo suficiente para que también pudiese dormir.  
\-----0

Charley despertó sola, aun con la chaqueta de Alastor encima, la luz de la mañana se filtraba entre la madera agujereada por el tiempo, era una luz novedosa, amarilla, blanca, no tan brillante como la que se proyectaba desde la puerta de los arcángeles pero si más calurosa.

-¿Alastor?-se levanto-¿Alastor, donde estas?

Lo encontró en el jardín trasero, o al menos el solar donde en algún momento debió haber un jardín trasero, parecía estar examinando el terreno, ella alzo la vista y se quedo sin aliento…cielo…cielo celeste autentico, amplió hasta el infinito, con pequeñas y suaves nubes, por más que lo hubiera visto en imágenes y le explicaran como funcionaba la atmosfera nunca iba a entender esa maravilla, el cielo del Infierno siempre era rojo, matizado según la hora del día, este pasaba de celeste a negro plagado de puntitos luminosos cada doce horas, era cosa de magia.

-¡Una puerta de arcángeles!-exclamo, mirando un gran orbe cegador por encima de los arboles.  
-Es el sol, querida-dijo Alastor, apartando la vista de donde solía estar su fosa común, esos cretinos policías se habían llevado sus restos-no lo mires de frente o quemara tus ojitos.  
-Aun me cuesta creer que estemos aquí-a la luz de la mañana pudo verle mejor-vaya, en verdad luces humano.  
-Solo en apariencia, aun soy el encantador demonio que conoces.  
-¿Qué hay de mi?, ¿no llamare mucho la atención?  
-Supongo que podríamos cubrir con algo esa adorable naricilla tuya, aunque tampoco es tan destacable.  
-Tienes razón-le regreso su chaqueta doblada-¿y cuál era el plan?  
-Una caminata hasta la ciudad para abrir el apetito, después buscaremos aventura, ¡diversión!, quizás pueda mostrarte un par de viejos lugares.  
-Y luego regresamos al hotel, ¿correcto?  
-…correcto-quizás era porque sus músculos eran humanos ahora pero sostener la sonrisa le estaba costando más que de costumbre-¿nos vamos?

Al menos no tuvieron que andar tanto esta vez, Alastor calculaba cuarenta minutos según sus recuerdos pero en esas décadas la ciudad había crecido y en menos de veinte ya estaban allí, experimento la misma sensación que las primeras veces que se le ocurrió explorar las aéreas más modernas de Ciudad Pentagrama, como ser un extranjero en su propia tierra, y esta vez fue él quien se acerco a Charley porque aunque era su mundo, y alguna vez fue su ciudad, ella sin duda estaba más al tanto sobre las nuevas tecnologías.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto, notando que llevaba unos minutos achicando la vista.  
-Creo que tengo polvo en los ojos, no lo tomes en cuenta.  
-¿Polvo?-se detuvo a revisarle-oye, ¿puedes verme bien?  
-¡Claro!, y puedo constatar que esa naricilla apenas se nota.  
-Alastor-se le escapo una risilla-¿usabas lentes cuando estabas vivo?

¡Oh, vaya, lo había olvidado por completo!, de hecho estaba preguntándose si la reversión iba a dejarle ciego por alguna razón pero aquello lo explicaba, había necesitado lentes prácticamente desde su adolescencia pero al morir ya no le hicieron falta, de hecho usaba monóculo más por estilo que por necesidad.

Charley tomo su mano y se hizo cargo el siguiente tramo, mientras averiguaba donde podían hallar un oculista y le conseguían un par de lentes, ella realmente había crecido mucho en los últimos dos años, Alastor recordaba a la chiquilla temblorosa y dubitativa, que le hacía pensar en un cervatillo asustado y que tanto disfrutaba la parte más oscura de su persona, y la comparaba con esta mujer de armas tomar que saltaba al ruedo con decisión cuando era necesario y siempre tenía una palabra o un gesto amable para dar, por principio prefería al alegre manojo de nervios pero no podía negar que comenzaba a gustarle su madurez también.

-¿Mejor?  
-Más que mejor, querida-dijo, apreciando su rostro.

Ahora que ya podía ver bien se apresuro a retomar el control de la situación, definitivamente no iba a hallar nada conocido en el laberinto caótico en que se había convertido su ciudad pero eso no les privaría de un buen rato, la verdadera diversión estaba en ver cuanto podía impresionarse Charley con las cosas más corrientes como los animales, los niños e incluso la forma en que la luz del sol pintaba sombras estáticas e inofensivas, ¡Y la música!, pese a los tiempos y uno que otro ritmo que insultaban su bien gusto, la música de Nueva Orleans seguía siendo la maravilla que recordaba, en sus colores, aromas y costumbres se veía el apego por las más antiguas tradiciones, algunas cosas no cambiaban y era maravilloso poder oír sin la estática en sus oídos.

-¡Mira!, ¡Pájaros!-también era bueno contar con el par de ojos extra de Charley para no perderse de nada-¡Y fíjate en estos collares!, ¡Cuantos colores!  
-¿Quieres algunos?-tenían dinero para derrochar asique le compraría lo que deseara.  
-¿Qué más hay por allí?, ¡Oh, son barcos!, ¡y cuánta agua!  
-¡Respiremos hondo este aire de mar, querida!  
-Es asombroso, todo es asombroso-le miro, plétora de alegría-gracias por arrastrarme tras de ti, es el mejor regalo del mundo, en verdad lo necesitaba.  
-¿De veras?  
-Ya no salgo tanto estos días, con todas las responsabilidades en el hotel y para mejorar la ciudad, creo que no había notado lo exhausta y tensa que estaba.  
-Pues vamos a solucionar eso de una buena vez, ¡Aun hay mucho que ver!  
-¡Si, vamos!

Visitaron algunos clubes, en busca de uno donde tocasen algo que valiera la pena bailar, y acabaron mejor danzando a su propio ritmo en un parque, ajenos a las miradas que les lanzaran los pasantes, Alastor no creía haberse sentido de esa manera jamás, lo cierto es que él también había estado pasando por una enorme presión los últimos meses, escuchando como la entidad en el centro de la tierra susurraba barbaridades que ni a él mismo se le hubiesen ocurrido en sus momentos más disparatados, sujetando sus pies al suelo, intentando apresarle en un abrazo sombrío; Lucifer había retenido a esa cosa por milenios, pero Lucifer era un arcángel, él solo era un pecador con la peculiaridad de no sentir empatía y creía firmemente que ese muro le mantendría a salvo, ahora que había puesto varios millones de kilómetros de tierra de por medio se sentía tan ligero como para volar y se preguntaba si tendría las fuerzas para volver.

-El cielo está cambiando de nuevo-dijo Charley, mirando desconcertada las nubes grises-¿pasa algo malo?  
-Pareciera que va a llover.  
-¡Oh, no!-miro a su alrededor-¡hay que refugiarnos!

El clima en el Infierno podía ser una cosa terrible, las tormentas eran espantosas, a veces llovía sangre, a veces restos, a veces acido, Alastor sonrió y sostuvo a Charley hasta que las primeras gotas, frías y claras, comenzaron a caer.

-Solo es agua.  
-Agua…-se echo a reír-¡Agua!, ¡Me encanta!

Comenzaron a reír y a corretearse como un par de niños y no fue raro que terminasen bailando de nuevo, eran dos espíritus musicales, riendo y girando como en un sueño.

-¡Jaja!, ¡Ay, Alastor, esto es tan divertido!  
-¡Quedémonos entonces!  
-¡Sí!  
-¡Quedémonos para siempre, tu y yo, Charley!  
-¡Jaja…!, ja…je…-se detuvo-je, ¿Qué?  
-¡Podemos hacerlo!, reconstruiremos la cabaña, yo conseguiré un empleo, ¡podemos comenzar una vida diferente!  
-Alastor eso…estas bromeando, ¿verdad?  
-Charley-decía mucho que hubiese dejado de lado el “querida”-el Infierno no te merece y el Cielo debe ser un nido de estúpidos para no quererte, este es el lugar para nosotros.  
-¿Nosotros?-soltó sus manos-oye, no me hace gracia, para-le paso por un lado-creo que ya fue suficiente.  
-Charley…  
-Lo digo en serio, volvamos a la cabaña y de regreso al hotel.  
-Charley…  
-¿Qué?-lo miro, había dejado de sonreír-Alastor, me estas asustando, ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-No sé si puedo hacernos regresar-la sonrisa volvió, cargada de cinismo-¡Je, perdí mis poderes en cuando atravesamos el portal!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡Puedo decir que no lo esperaba, querida!, supuse que podría resolverlo después.  
-¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí?-sus ojos se pusieron rojos.  
-Atrapados es una fea palabra, temporalmente varados diría yo.  
-¡Alastor, por el amor de Dios!-estaba tan enfadada que comenzaba a desprender vapor.  
-Cálmate un poco, querida…  
-¡Querida nada!, ¿en que estabas pensando?, ¿acaso todo esto fue una treta para traerme aquí y…y…y luego qué?, ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?, ¿Qué me olvidara de toda mi vida y me quedase contigo tan feliz?  
-Reconozco que voy trabajando sobre la marcha.  
-¡Eres imposible!-le dio la espalda y comenzó a irse-el Infierno no es mi lugar, dices, ¡pues es el tuyo!, ¡tenemos que volver, de algún modo!

Alastor la miro alejarse un momento antes de bajar la cabeza y seguirla, que raro, había estado realmente emocionado pero la estática no había vuelto, ¿esa dicha no era real o no era suficiente?, bueno, si algo indicaba ese zumbido de bajo fondo en sus oídos era que la decepción que experimentaba ahora era autentica.  
\-----0

Para cuando estuvieron de regreso en la cabaña la lluvia había cesado, estaban calados hasta los huesos y Charley seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, busco en su chaqueta el pergamino con el conjuro de Stolas y se sentó a examinarlo en un rincón, Alastor, por hacer algo, re encendió la chimenea, supuso que lo último que necesitaban en la situación actual era que alguno pescase un resfrió.

-Entonces…-empezó, mirándola de soslayo-como es evidente que tus poderes aun funcionan, supongo que esperas abrir el portal tu misma.  
-Así es-agradeció que le hablase de nuevo, aunque fuera en tono seco.  
-¿Has conjurado un portal Imp antes?, necesitas ser muy preciso en los detalles.  
-Puedes dibujarlo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?, y las velas, podemos comprar algunas.  
-Oh, las velas son estéticas-tomo un atizador y removió entre las brazas-supongo que la pared de allá es lo bastante grande y firme, pero dime, ¿es tan importante regresar de inmediato?  
-No me vas a engatusar de nuevo, ¡claro que es importante!, tenemos responsabilidades, yo tengo que volver al Hotel y tu a…  
-Ya sé, a cuidar del terror innombrable.  
-Creí que lo estabas disfrutando.  
-¿Cómo fue lo que dijo tu padre esa vez?, ah, sí: Harta a un demonio con aquello que más ama y te suplicara por lo que más odia.  
-¿Te hartaste de asesinar?-eso le cambio el tono.  
-Oh, no me malinterpretes, ha sido entretenido ir por allí con una licencia para matar, pese a que jamás la necesite antes, ha sido divertido ser el monstruo que libra al Infierno de los otros monstruos mientras tu salvas todas las almas que puedes y nos vuelve un reino más civilizado, pero luego de un tiempo se hace un poco cansino, necesitaba un respiro.  
-¿Un respiro?, por como yo lo veo estabas tratando de escapar y me usaste de escusa-Alastor le apunto entonces con el atizador, la punta estaba al rojo vivo.  
-Charley…querida-en verdad no podía sonreír ni la mitad de bien con ese cuerpo-en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, ¿Cuándo te he dado escusas?, siempre he sido claro con mis intenciones y me he adaptado a los cambios, esa es mi manera de ser, quería darte un obsequio y que conocieras este mundo, nada más, luego…  
-Luego te diste cuenta que no tenias tus poderes-dijo ella, sin amilanarse ante el atizador-y luego te divertiste tanto que pensaste que sería genial quedarnos juntos aquí, pero yo ya no me estoy divirtiendo, Alastor.  
-Tampoco yo-regreso el atizador a su lugar.

Limpio la pared elegida y dibujo el pentagrama con sus círculos con un carboncillo, solo esa operación le llevo más de una hora asique al menos ahora estaban secos pero no se estaba sintiendo bien y habían pasado tantos años desde su vida pasada que no estaba seguro de a que achacar el malestar, supuso que era meramente porque estaba alterado.

-¿Esta listo?  
-Tanto como se puede-dijo, retrocediendo.

Charley se adelanto e intento conjurar el portal, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, varias veces, haciendo surgir sus cuernos, calentando tanto la habitación que la humedad del aire desapareció por completo, pero el portal no reapareció, frustrada y furiosa, acabo golpeando la pared, Alastor tosió y le miro con rabia…un momento…

-¿Qué no me has dicho aun?  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Yo… ¡yo te conozco!-le encaro-incluso si por un momento pensaste que esto era lo que querías, una parte de ti debía saber que no vas a soportarlo, no puedes decirle que no a todo ese poder y la libertad de matar a quien te dé la gana, ¡ese no eres tú, me consta!, ¡no hay un día en que no piense en como salvar tu maldita alma!  
-… ¿Cómo?  
-¡Esto tiene arreglo y tú lo sabes!, ¡y no me dices porque quieres reírte viendo como pierdo la cabeza!, ¡Asique dime ahora que es o te juro que voy a dejarte solo y ya veremos si te puedes reír de eso!  
-Mmnh…-cuando quería, ella siempre le impresionaba-bien, es obvio lo que debemos esperar.  
-No para mí, dime.  
-Si no regresamos al Infierno hoy mismo, Vaggie comenzara a buscarte, ella sabe que estás conmigo y ambos sabemos que nuestra confianza es algo a medio construir, asique al ver que ninguno de los dos esta armara un escándalo supremo, quizás hasta tu padre se entere.  
-¿Y luego?  
-Con todo el Infierno buscándonos, Stolas deberá salir de su mansión para admitir sobre el hechizo que me dio, él no sabe nada de mi pero Baxter podría deducir a donde pude llevarte, si no lo hace él lo hará Rosie, que conoce toda mi historia, asique eventualmente vendrán a buscarnos.  
-¿Cuánto tomara eso?  
-Veamos…conociendo lo histérica que puede ser Vaggie cuando se trata de ti, tres o cuatro días, una semana a lo máximo si es que Stolas se acobarda.  
-Una semana…

Se sentó en el sofá, ya bien seco, Alastor se sentó a su lado, muy pendiente de su lenguaje corporal y dándole vueltas a sus fuertes palabras.

-Asique una semana aquí…contigo.  
-¿Es realmente tan terrible para ti?  
-No es…sigo molesta, ¿ok?, se que no tratabas de secuestrarme pero eventualmente llegaste a eso y…la culpa es mía, supongo.  
-¿Tuya?-sonrió desconcertado-soy yo quien carece del control de impulsos, querida, ¿Cómo iba esto a ser tu culpa?  
-¡Porque de algún modo siempre lo es!-suspiro, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos-tenias razón con lo que dijiste anoche, ¿sabes?, que me duele no poder ir al Cielo, a veces, cuando estoy demasiado agotada, solo comienzo a pensar cosas horribles de mi misma, pienso en todo lo que papá tuvo que aguantar luego de que naciera y que Vaggie me mira y sé que cree que no le he perdonado la muerte de Dorian, y se me ocurre…  
-¿Sí?  
-…se me ocurre que quizás las personas no deberían amarme.  
-… ¡Ja!  
-¡Alastor!-le miro irritada.  
-¡Jajaja!, ¡Querida, que ideas!, ¿crees que ese es el problema ahora?, ¿Qué estoy fuera de mi por amor?, sabemos muy bien que no es algo para lo que esté capacitado asique ¡No!, yo no te amo.  
-Pero querías quedarte conmigo.  
-¡Porque te adoro!-pellizco su mejilla-no intentes comprender a un monstruo sin emociones genuinas.  
-Tú tienes emociones genuinas, Alastor-se froto la mejilla-son raras y difíciles de entender, hasta para ti, pero las tienes, y seguro no estás enamorado de mí pero tal vez me ames.  
-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?  
-No realmente-eso le hizo reflexionar.  
-¿De verdad intentas salvar mi alma?  
-Ya sabes que creo que puede haber algo bueno en todos.  
-Conmigo estas abusando del concepto-ella negó-pues agradecería que dejases de intentarlo, incluso si tuvieras razón no me interesa, no me van las alturas, además, ¿Quién se ocuparía de nuestro cataclismo subterráneo si no estoy?  
-Eso no te importaba hace un rato…-abrió los ojos como platos-la entidad, oye, ¿la alimentaste antes de venir al hotel?  
-Oh, sí, debería estar tranquila un par de días.  
-¡Podrían no hallarnos hasta en cuatro!  
-¿Vas a empezar a gritarme de nuevo?  
-¡Sí!, digo…no, espera-se froto las sienes-apenas y le mantenemos a raya, si comienza a removerse allá abajo el Cielo podría ejecutar una Limpieza y eso sería terrible, echaría por tierra toda la confianza que he conseguido en los pecadores…pero no podemos hacer más que esperar…maldición…

Alastor estuvo a punto de soltar otro comentario agudo, pues estaba divirtiéndose con sus cambios de humor, cuando vio lagrimas en sus ojos y quedo frio, se dio cuenta de en que estaba pensando, Limpiezas, arcángeles masacrando indiscriminadamente a los demonios y pecadores, quizás hasta a sus amigos si los atrapaban en el exterior, buscándoles, entonces definitivamente no iban a hallarles pero a ella solo le angustiaban las muertes, lo mucho que trataba de conservar vidas en contrapartida a cuando él disfrutaba extinguirlas debería haberles hecho enemigos naturales, ahora solo quería que dejara de llorar.

-Charley, yo…en realidad no he perdido mis poderes, ¡espera!-exclamo, antes de que estallara en su contra de nuevo-los tengo pero están…bloqueados, me di cuenta en la mañana, ¿ves que ajuste mis ropas?, es porque los recupere, pero solo un instante.  
-¿Qué hacías cuando eso paso?  
-Estaba…exaltado, recordaba a mi primera.  
-¿Tu primera?  
-Mi primera víctima-sonrió con nostalgia-no puedo recordar su nombre pero jamás olvidare su rostro, je, se parecía mucho a ti.  
-Eso no me hace sentir más segura-parpadeo-espera, ¿dices que si hacemos que te exaltes podrías recuperar tus poderes y abrir el portal?  
-¡Justamente!  
-¡Bien, bien, eso puede funcionar!  
-Aclaro que tiene que ser una emoción potente y profunda, para tener el tiempo suficiente.  
-¿Cual es el momento más intenso que has experimentado en tu vida?  
-Mmm…yo diría…que justo antes de morir, cuando me di cuenta de que no quería ser asesinado, creo jamás tuve tanto terror-arriba de la chimenea había un rifle viejísimo-eso podría funcionar aun.  
-No voy a dispararte, Alastor-su reciente jubilo se había desinflado-y ahora me da miedo preguntar por otras opciones.  
-Bueno, si no es por morir mi siguiente emoción más intensa siempre fue matar.  
-¡Tampoco vas a matar a alguien!  
-¡Los Imp lo hacen todo el tiempo!  
-¡No eres un Imp!, ¡Y no te voy a dejar!  
-Pues volvemos al punto de partida.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirando el escaso fuego que quedaba en la chimenea, Alastor perfilo mejor su sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

-Bien, si hay que ser específicos…  
-Alastor, por favor.  
-No, no, escucha, en realidad el momento más fuerte es justo antes de la muerte, si lo calculo con mucho cuidado…  
-Que no vas a matar a alguien, ni casi matar a alguien, esa persona moriría de todos modos si la dejamos abandonada aquí, piénsalo.  
-¿Y si buscamos a alguien malo?, se iría al Infierno y luego lo mandas arriba, ¡todos ganan!  
-Tú lo que quieres es matar a alguien, solo porque sí, ¿verdad?  
-…me atrapaste.  
-Ay, Alastor…

Otro rato en silencio, Charley iba hilvanando ideas en la mente pero no lograba concretar ninguna, aquello parecía no tener solución, ¿y si se acercaban a una iglesia?...no, había oído demasiadas historias sobre demonios originales saltando en llamas por pisar suelos sagrados, la idea de que la entidad amenazara con liberarse de nuevo era demasiado aterradora; Alastor se quito los lentes y froto sus ojos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenia buen aspecto, impulsivamente toco su frente, estaba muy caliente.

-Creo que tienes fiebre.  
-No dejo de causarte problemas, ¿verdad?  
-No…has estado haciendo una tontería tras otra pero no tenias malas intenciones, al menos quiero creer eso.  
-Estaré bien, no soy Baxter, no creo que un resfriado me mate.  
-Tenemos que volver al Infierno, allí estarías sano, no podemos esperar una semana, o cuatro días, ni siquiera uno.  
-¿Y qué sugieres?-ella se levanto y camino hacia la chimenea.  
-Dices que el momento es justo antes, que podrías calcularlo, ¿estás seguro de que puedes?  
-Charley…-no encontró palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba insinuando.  
-No dejare que mates a un humano-se volteo y le miro, con ese fuego decidido en sus ojos-asique hazlo conmigo, Alastor…quiero que trates de matarme.

Se levanto lentamente y fue hacía ella, levanto las manos y las puso alrededor de su largo y delicado cuello, no apretó, se quedaron mirándose por un lapso que pareció infinito.

-¿Estas…estas completamente segura de esto?-dijo, con una sonrisa temblorosa.  
-Es la única forma.  
-Suelen…solían verse asustadas.  
-¿Quieres que finja tener miedo?  
-No, esto es mejor…  
-Alastor… ¿tú quieres matarme?  
-Lo he querido desde que te conozco-ya estaba respirando con agitación, había rubor en su rostro, quizás por la fiebre-quiero matarte, quiero tanto matarte pero…no quiero que mueras, no lo entiendo…  
-No voy a morir-dijo firme, aunque era cierto que su corazón estaba acelerado, Alastor podía sentirlo-apenas tengas tus poderes abrirás el portal y nos llevaras de regreso, soy más resistente que un humano, sobreviviré.  
-¿Y si no puedo detenerme?  
-Alastor… ¿Qué crees que te pasaría si yo muriera?  
-…jamás volvería a sonreír… ¿Qué es esta emoción, Charley?, ¿Por qué duele tanto?  
-Es amor-se aseguro de que no quitase las manos-hazlo, confió en ti.

Y Alastor comenzó a apretar, y una vez sintió su pulso presionando contra sus manos no pudo detenerse, una sonrisa demencial cubrió su rostro, se sentía poderoso, se sentía más alto, amo de la situación, en ese momento él era todo para Charley, vida, muerte, esperanza, ¡todo!, ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aliento y luego el instinto de supervivencia se impuso y comenzó a debatirse, le clavo las uñas en los brazos haciéndole sangrar y la estática atronó en sus oídos, quería más, quería ver su mirada perderse, quería oír su cuello tronar y…no…no, ¡No!, sus manos no le obedecían, sus instintos sanguinarios eran más poderosos que su razón y ese patético corazón que repentinamente quería empezar a sentir como alguien normal, los brazos de Charley cayeron a sus costados, lánguidos, le estaba levantando en vilo, solo un poco más.

-A…a…Alastor…-dijo, en un hilo de voz, eso le hizo reaccionar.  
-Charley…-sus ojos se cerraron-¡Charley!

La soltó y en el mismo movimiento atrapo su cuerpo, abrió el portal y salto al otro lado, cayendo con ella en la biblioteca del Hotel y dando un susto tremendo a los que se encontraban allí a esa hora.

-¡Funciono!-le dijo, ella no se movía, estaba muy pálida-¿Charley?, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, no estaba respirando.  
-¡¿Charley?!-trono una voz, Vaggie-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

No supo bien quien le empujo lejos de ella, la estática confundía sus sentidos y de pronto estaba medio hotel allí, mirando la escena con horror, Huks estaba presionando el pecho de Charley, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, Vaggie le daba respiración de boca a boca, ella…ella dijo que estaría bien, dijo que confiaba en él, ¿Por qué no despertaba?, retrocedió abrumado, los demás estaban gritándole cosas, “¿¡Que ocurrió!?”, “¿Ella está muerta?”, muerta…Charley estaba muerta…

Y sin necesidad de ver hacía atrás lo supo, la entidad había atrapado a su sombra, le había atrapado causándole la misma fisura con que apresara a Lucifer aunque con milenios de diferencia…bien, él era un simple humano.

-¡Ahg!-Charley reacciono, tosiendo y respirando a bocanadas.  
-¡Gracias al Cielo!-Vaggie la abrazo fuerte, llorando a lagrima viva-¡Pensé…!, ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-Al…Alastor…-murmuro, con la voz dañada.  
-¿Él te hizo esto?  
-No… ¿Dónde está…?

Se abrió un espacio, no porque ella quisiera ver a Alastor sino porque todos comenzaron a retroceder de la enorme sombra que le estaba rodeando, no era su sombra, no la figura de la cornamenta, sino una gran y macabra sombra de aspecto cabrío que tenía sujeto a Alastor como si fuera un maniquí, un espeluznante maniquí con una sonrisa congelada y los ojos como dos faros blancos.

-No…  
-“Tenias razón, querida…”-dijo la voz del demonio, saliendo entre sus dientes-“nadie debería amarte…”

\-----0-----  
En su mente, el shock había hecho retroceder a Alastor hasta el punto de fractura, de regreso en la cabaña, con el cuerpo de Charley a sus pies y mirando con horror sus manos.

-¿Qué hice…?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?  
-¡Permíteme!-exclamo una voz radial a sus espaldas.

Un tirón le hizo caer hacia atrás y se vio acompañado, ni más ni menos, que por su versión demoniaca, se quedo atónito, era como cuando se viera reflejado en el arcángel pero un millón de veces peor, porque este reflejo podía hacerle cosas peores que solo asesinarlo.

-¡Menudo desastre has hecho aquí, mi amigo!-decía alegremente, dio un golpecito al cuerpo con su micrófono-si, está bien muerta.  
-¡No la toques!-quiso saltarle encima pero la sombra astada le retuvo.  
-¿A quién le estás hablando en ese tono?, ¡Sonríe un poco, vamos a pasar un buen momento!-miro a su alrededor-¡Vaya!, ¿se supone que yo vivía en este basurero?, discúlpame mientras arreglo un poco.

Comenzó a lanzar chasquidos de aquí para allá, primero restaurando la vieja cabaña y luego dotándole de una clase y lujo que él jamás pudo costear, hizo aparecer a sus lacayos para que llenaran la estancia de música y finalmente coloco a Charley, a quien de paso atavió con un bello vestido, en una suntuosa mesa ante la chimenea.

-¡Mucho mejor!, ahora, esto es tener estilo.  
-¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?-logro decir, soltándose a medias de la sombra que estaba cubriendo su boca.  
-Bueno, ya que te tomaste el trabajo de crear este hermoso cadáver-rozo la pálida mejilla con un dedo afilado-digo que sería un crimen desperdiciarlo.  
-No te atrevas…  
-¿Sabes?, disfruto una buena rabieta pero no es tan divertido cuando viene de mi, si no vas a mostrar modales será mejor que te vayas.  
-¡No!-la sombra comenzó a jalarle fuera-¡Aléjate de ella!, ¡No la toques, maldita sea!  
-¡Mi casa, mis reglas, amigo!-lo arrojaron al patio-no hay servicio sin una buena sonrisa asique será mejor que no regreses hasta haber mejorado tu actitud.  
-Voy a matarte-gruño, levantándose.  
-¡No me digas!, pensándolo mejor, una buena casería es justo lo que necesito para abrir el apetito-chasco los dedos-¡te doy un minuto de ventaja!

Una serie de sombras se materializaron a su alrededor entonces, Vaggie, Husk, Ángel, Niffty, pero todas tenían sonrisas horripilantes y diales en los ojos, Alastor retrocedió, después comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, escuchando la maniática risa de su yo demoniaco.

-¡ESTO ES ENTRETENIMIENTO!  
\-----0-----

Aunque ya no estaba atado directamente a esta, Lucifer nunca se desprendió de su conexión con la entidad, en ocasiones sentía como un lazo sujetándole del tobillo y se mantenía muy pendiente de su estado de ánimo, preocupado de que el Demonio de la Radio no fuera capaz de contenerle, de hecho le asombraba lo mucho que había aguantado, cuando sintió que se desataba de nuevo justo en la punta este, en el perímetro del hotel, no tardo más que un suspiro en presentarse a la escena.

Llego a tiempo para ver como una porción del edificio estallaba de dentro hacía afuera, un poco más y habría hecho colapsar toda la estructura, la enorme sombra con el demonio atrapado salió de aquel boquete y ambos se encontraron pero, cosa desconcertante, apenas le dedico unos segundos antes de casi arrollarle y seguir avanzando, dirigiéndose en apariencia hacía la torre del reloj; Lucifer, bastante choqueado, decidió ir a buscar primero a su hija, muchos demonios espantados estaban saliendo ya del hotel, temerosos de que le edificio cayera.

-¡Charley!-de un salto poderoso estuvo en el boquete, era la biblioteca, aunque buena parte había saltado por los aires, había papeles volando por todos lados.  
-¿Papá?-su hija estaba protegida en brazos de Vaggie, los otros demonios ayudaban a los que quedaron atrapados entre los escombros.  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-noto las marcas en su cuello-Charley…  
-Fue mi culpa…  
-No digas eso-dijo Vaggie-Alastor perdió el control de esa cosa.  
-¡Hay que salir del Hotel ahora!-dijo Husk.  
-No-Lucifer se puso firme, miro a su hija-Charley, necesito que me digas que ocurrió, ahora.

No quería ser cruel pero necesario paliar aquella crisis lo más pronto posible, lo sabía y ella también, asique respiro para calmarse y comenzó a contarles por encima lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior, con dificultad ya que su voz seguía un poco dañada, les conto como Alastor le había llevado al mundo de los vivos para darle una sorpresa y casi se habían quedado atrapados allí pero ella, Dios, ¿Por qué siempre acababa metiendo la pata?, dejo que casi le matara para que pudieran volver, sin entender hasta ahora que aquella despiadada criatura en el núcleo de la Tierra posiblemente había planeado todo para romperle el corazón a Alastor y poder poseerlo como hiciera con su padre.

-No debes culparte-le dijo su padre, ayudándola a ponerse en pie-Alastor es un pecador, habría sucedido eventualmente.  
-¿Esa cosa tratara de escapar otra vez?-pregunto Vaggie.  
-Creí que quería comerme-recordó Charley-¿Por qué se fue?  
-La entidad no tiene mente propia-revelo Lucifer-es de naturaleza perversa y libre de los sellos del pentagrama aplastaría toda la realidad pero no es algo que esté planeando, cuando se vinculo conmigo retorció mis anhelos por volver al Cielo y protegerte, hasta convencerme a mí mismo de que debía liberarme y que debías ser sacrificada, fueron mis pensamientos corrompidos los que le hicieron actuar de ese modo.  
-Ahora está vinculada con Alastor-dijo Vaggie-¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces?  
-…quiere divertirse-dijo Charley.

No acabo de decirlo cuando oyeron zumbar una radio en la biblioteca, estaba caída y rota pero se encendió, igual que todas las radios en el Infierno.

“-¡Damas y caballeros, el espectáculo comienza!, ¡Es hora de sonreír y bailar hasta caer!”-comenzó a sonar una música atronadora y violente-“¡Este es el juego: los perdedores serán consumidos, los ganadores guardados para otro día!, ¡Maten y diviértanse, haremos nuestra propia limpieza!”

-No puede ser…-dijo Lucifer-tratare de detenerlo, lleven a todos los que puedan a los refugios-salto fuera.  
-¡Papá, espera!  
-¿Ya podemos irnos?-pidió Ángel-¡Este lugar se va a caer!  
-¡Un momento!-algo había llamado su atención.

Debía de haber caído del bolsillo de Alastor en algún momento, un collar de oro con un dije, tenía una C labrada…mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aun se estaban conociendo, Alastor le regalo una pluma de arcángel en un collar, fue su fuente de fuerza y confianza en los peores momentos, quizás había planeado darle otra joya para rematar su salida de cumpleaños, antes de que todo se echara a perder.

-Asegurémonos de que todos salieron-dijo, poniéndose el collar-luego vamos a ayudar a mi padre.  
\-----0

Demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, en cuestión de minutos Ciudad Pentagrama se sumió en un caos que no había experimentado desde el punto más álgido en las Guerras Territoriales, la entidad potenciaba los poderes del demonio y entre sus ilusiones, sus lacayos asesinos y la música, la mayoría de las almas simplemente enloquecieron, entregándose sin más a una bacanal de sangre.

Lucifer sorteo rápidamente a los pecadores en conflicto y hasta la torre del reloj, el punto más alto de la ciudad, Alastor se había posicionado allá arriba y había enterrado su micrófono en la punta, usando así la torre como una gran antena para esparcir su señal, además de tener una vista perfecta del espectáculo; tras examinar la situación, Lucifer actuó en consecuencia, arrojo a un lado su sombrero y su abrigo blanco, revelando ante todos una aureola estrellada y dos alas luminosas, convirtió su cetro en una espada y se elevo hasta la altura de su oponente.

-“Bien, bien, bien, pero si es nuestro poderoso gobernante, ¿alguna vez hemos vivido sin temor a un arcángel?”  
-Se que no eres consciente de tus actos ahora, pero no esperes piedad de mi parte por ello.  
-“Que situación tan simpática”-su cuerpo creció, su cornamenta se estiro-“me pregunto qué sabor tiene la carne de un ser celestial”  
-¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?, ven a tomarlo.

Alastor estaba bien anclado a la torre y no podía volar, pero como ya dijimos sus dones estaban potenciados y ataco a Lucifer lanzándole una enorme cantidad de lacayos alados, este respondió creando un anillo de fuego a su alrededor, era un arcángel, sí, pero uno caído, tenia tanto poderes divinos como profanos y se ocuparía de que ese vil pecador lo entendiera antes de aniquilarlo; veloz cual rayo comenzó a lanzar estocadas en su contra, haciéndole sangrar, el Demonio de la Radio enviaba más lacayos, creaba ilusiones en un intento por confundirlo o trataba de atraparle con sus largos brazos, claramente Lucifer tenía la ventaja aunque el otro no dejaba de reírse.

Un ruido tremendo, acompañado de un terremoto, distrajo la atención de Alastor, el hotel…el hotel estaba desplomándose, vio como el letrero desaparecía en medio de una colosal nube de escombros, el hotel de Charley ya no existía…su estática chillo, como una radio sufriendo un corto circuito, Lucifer había aprovechado su distracción para lanzarse sobre él y enterrar la espada en su hombro, hilillos de sangre escaparon entre sus dientes cuando le miro.

-Has perdido, Alastor.   
-“Jeje…lo he perdido todo…es perfecto.”  
\-----0-----

Sentía que había estado huyendo por horas, por días, por siempre, hasta que una visión hizo que tropezara y cayera, pudo ver con aterradora claridad como el hotel caía sobre sí mismo, como una triste pila de naipes, y la nube de escombros engullía la ciudad.

-No es real…-se dio cuenta, tocando la hierba seca, recordando que había llovido escasas horas antes-esto no es real…  
-¿Te has cansado de huir?  
-No es real-tomo una rama y entonces sonrió-ósea que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

La rama se convirtió en un hacha y cayo primero sobre Vaggie, que a punto estuvo de ensartarle con su lanza, el cuerpo salto en humo y sangre, salpicándole, Alastor dejo escapar una risa violenta y se arrojo contra Niffty, enterrando el filo profundamente en su pequeña cabeza, soltó una carcajada, luego sintió el ardor de varios disparos en su espalda pero eso no le detuvo de partir a Ángel en pedazos, Husk fue el último, se debatieron por el arma en el suelo antes de que lograse imponerse y atizarle con el hacha sobre el rostro y el torso, quedando al final en el bosque silencioso solo él, cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre, y su maravillado homologo demoniaco.

-¡Magnifico, asombroso!, ¡Que espectáculo!  
-Agrega unos más a la próxima-pidió, limpiando un poco la sangre de su rostro-estoy hambriento ahora.  
-Me alegra oírlo porque la cena esta esperándonos en casa-le abrazo a medias con toda la confianza del mundo-las chiquillas rubias son buenas por un rato pero no hay mejor compañía que uno mismo.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, viejo amigo.

Fueron de regreso a la cabaña, estando de vuelta en un tiempo demasiado corto para ser autentico, el ciervo entro primero y Alastor dejo el hacha afuera, como una señal de buena fe, antes de seguirle hasta el salón donde reposaba el cuerpo de Charley, por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la conmoción otra vez pero resistió y se acerco a ella, casi parecía que solo dormía.

-Tú la mataste-susurro el ciervo, pasándole un delicado cuchillo-puedes servirte primero.

Alastor acepto el utensilio y rodeo la mesa, quedando del lado de la chimenea, miro a Charley y acaricio su rostro, dejándole algunas manchas de sangre, se inclino y planto un beso en su frente, aun estaba tibia, acto seguido arrojo el cuchillo a la cara del demonio, tomo el rifle sobre la chimenea y le apunto directo a la equis sobre su frente.

-La hora del juego acabo-dijo este, con un viso de irritación pero sin dejar de sonreír, se saco el cuchillo de un ojo-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?  
-¿Tu qué crees?  
-Por favor, no seas estúpido-se agrando y se cernió sobre la mesa, poniéndole el blanco a centímetros-no puedes hacerlo.  
-La mate a ella, los mate a todos ellos, ¡eso soy, un asesino!  
-Un asesino, no un suicida-rio-Alastor, amigo, ¿Qué esperas que pase si cometes semejante locura?, ¿estás listo para desaparecer de la existencia?  
-Tú solo eres lo peor de mí.  
-¡Y resulta que lo peor de ti es todo lo que tienes!-soltó una fuerte carcajada-soy tu poder, tu oscuridad, tu esencia misma y te consta, si tan solo una pequeña porción de ti creyera que puedes ser salvado no habrías aceptado con tanta alegría ser el encargado de la entidad.  
-No lo hice por eso…-su pulso temblaba.  
-Oh, no te engañes a ti mismo, querido amigo, eso no te ayudara-la oscuridad llenaba la estancia-aquí nadie te ayudara.  
\-----0-----

Charley y los demás consiguieron desalojar el hotel y alejarse antes de que este se desplomara, para la pobre chica la escena fue de una desolación apocalíptica, toda una vida anhelos, dos años de grandes esfuerzos, cientos de historias de superación y redención reduciéndose a una montaña de escombros, creyó que su corazón se partía pero ni aun entonces podía dejarse superar por las circunstancias, el hotel había caído, el Infierno no, su gente aun le necesitaba.

Fueron hacia la torre, luchando y evitando a los lacayos y los demonios, Charley iba pensando a toda pastilla, de algún modo debía ser posible detener aquel caos, si la entidad estaba actuando a través de los pensamientos de Alastor entonces a quien había que manejar era a Alastor; cuando llegaron allá ahogo un grito, en una primera estancia parecía que su padre se había impuesto ante del demonio pero al acercarse tanto se había expuesto, Alastor no solo se había arrancado la espada del cuerpo como si fuera una molestia menor sino que la uso de vía para darle una descarga radial a Lucifer que le derribo como a un ave herida.

-¡Papá!  
-¡Ya lo tengo!-Husk consiguió atraparlo y lo llevo a tierra, le habían dejado inconsciente-maldita sea, ¡noqueo a Lucifer!, ¿ahora qué hacemos?  
-¡Hay que ir a los refugios!-dijo Ángel, que mantenía a raya a los atacantes a punta de metralla.  
-Vamos, Charley-dijo Vaggie-pensaremos en algo.  
-Yo ya tengo una idea-se adelanto-¡Alastor!, ¡Alastor, aquí!  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!  
-Puedo llamar su atención, quizás consiga calmarlo.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso?  
-¡Porque me ama!-ella le miro boquiabierta-¡No de esa forma!, ¡yo le importo, me escuchara!, ¡Pero tenemos que llamar su atención!  
-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Niffty, que estaba abanicando a Lucifer a ver si reaccionaba.

¿Cómo hacerlo?, solo había una cosa en el mundo que capturase su atención más que la muerte y el caos: la música.

-“¡Hey, América, hay que prenderse!, si chéquense a ustedes mismos, ¡porque ustedes saben que nunca están realmente vestidos sin una sonrisa!”  
-¿Estas cantando?, ¿ahora?-dijo Ángel.  
-Claro que lo hace-dijo Vaggie.  
-¡Vamos, todos!, ¿Quién en el Infierno no se sabe esta canción?, “Tus ropas puede que sean Chanel, Gucci, tus zapatos Crocodile pero, nene, nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa”

¡Era cierto!, esa era la canción favorita de Alastor y cualquier demonio con una radio en su poder, que eran la mayoría, mínimo la habría escuchado dos o tres veces a la semana porque cuando él no estaba transmitiendo matanzas su emisora pasaba música antigua y constante; en una situación límite se hace lo que se pueda por sobrevivir asique, con cierta reticencia, comenzaron a cantar y enseguida se vio que eso detenía a los lacayos, por lo que más y más demonios fueron sumándose, haciendo que la tonada resonara por toda Ciudad Pentagrama.

-“Cuando, peleas más duro, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, tenemos diamantes, tu nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa y si deseas algo que no puedes tener, si soy yo a la quien quieres amar entonces déjalo ir, ¡tú nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa!”

La oscuridad se aglutino debajo de Charley y formo un pilar que la elevo hasta la torre, poniéndole cara a cara con el demonio, su costado sangraba, su boca sangraba, su sonrisa era dolorosa.

-“Ahora míranos, recogemos, nos prendemos fuego, porque tú sabes que nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa, la enseñamos, estamos jugando ahora, estamos viviendo la vida, ¡pero, nene, nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa!”  
-“¡Tu nunca estas realmente vestido sin una sonrisa!”  
-Alastor…  
-“¿Aun intensas salvarme, querida?”  
-Siempre.

Alastor acerco su mano y toco el collar en su cuello.  
\-----0-----

Dentro de su mente, la tensión estaba para cortarse con cuchillo, la oscuridad había engullido toda la estancia, de alguna parte venia una canción que Alastor conocía demasiado bien.

-Allí lo tienes, es lo que somos, una sonrisa y las cosas hermosas o terribles que la sostienen.

Sus ojos fueron abajo, hacia el cuerpo de Charley, y vio como el collar de oro aparecía en su cuello.

-Sin mí, ¿Qué te hará sonreír?  
-Charley-dijo, apoyando el cañón en su frente.  
\-----0-----

-Por favor, regreso conmigo-pidió Charley, aferrando su rostro y plantando un beso en su frente.

La oscuridad vibro, oscilo, y se replegó a la tierra soltando a su presa y ambos cayeron de la torre, Charley abrazo a Alastor y se preparo para el impacto, pero fueron atrapados por Husk y su Lucifer.

-¡Papá!  
-Nunca vas a dejar de asombrarme, manzanita.  
-¿Él está bien?-pregunto Husk.  
-No lo sé…

Había visto a Alastor inconsciente antes y nunca fue agradable, se quedaba atorado en sí mismo, con los ojos llenos de estática y la sonrisa rígida, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y lucia plenamente desmayado, Charley le abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, no oía nada, pero no sabía si era porque la particular forma demoniaca de Alastor le había privado de un corazón que latiese o porque estaba destrozado.  
\-----0

Alastor tardo varias semanas en recuperar el sentido, sus heridas físicas sanaros bastante pronto pero según Baxter, que más o menos era la autoridad en física demoniaca, los componente radiales en su cuerpo presentaban un daño masivo debido al sobreesfuerzo causado por la entidad, se recuperaría, pero necesitaría tiempo y era posible que sus poderes quedasen muy disminuidos, nunca sería el mismo demonio de antes.

Rosie lo acogió en su casa y Charley le visitaba constantemente, leyendo algún libro o cantándole hasta la mañana que finalmente abrió los ojos, cuando le vio y abrió la boca ella temió que hubiera perdido el habla, porque solo escucho estática, pero un par de carraspeos le pusieron en sintonía.

-Charley…  
-Bienvenido de vuelta-le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos-temía que no regresaras.  
-Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro… ¿Cuánto fue real?-no sonreía, lucia agotado.

Rosie entro y al ver que había despertado hizo todo un alboroto, le abrazo y le beso como si fuera su madre y luego se fue diciendo que le traería algo de comer, entonces Charley pudo ponerle a tanto.

El hotel se había destruido, lo cual era terrible pero no el fin del mundo, los huéspedes estaban a salvo y con tiempo y esfuerzo recogerían los escombros, reconstruirían, sería mejor que nunca, la ciudad había pasado por un trance difícil pero aquello era el Infierno, sus habitantes habían soportado toda clase de situaciones difíciles, algunas realmente locas los últimos años, se sobrepondrían…siempre y cuando se evitara que el Demonio de la Radio o cualquier otro peligrosísimo Señor del Infierno estuviera a cargo de la entidad, a riesgo de convertirse en otra maldita arma de destrucción masiva en sus garras.

-¿Pero entonces quien…?-comenzó Alastor, su voz chirrió.  
-Los Imp.

Tras meditarlo mucho y discutirlo con su padre, que a punto estaba de volver a ocuparse de la entidad el mismo, Charley determino que el verdadero problema era justamente dejar que una sola persona cargase con la responsabilidad de algo tan masivo, ya fuera un arcángel, un demonio o un pecador, pero si se daba el trabajo a un equipo compuesto la entidad no podría vincularse lo suficiente a ninguno para poseerlo y, aun si lo hacía, serian demonios menores mucho más fáciles de controlar; de modo que Charley había invertido un poco en I.M.P, dándoles la autoridad de cazar a los peores pecadores para alimentar a la entidad, y de paso, sin querer, frenando medianamente sus actividades en el mundo humano.

-¿Entonces…se termino para mí?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Mis poderes…están dañados, puedo sentirlo, si ya no soy quien cuida a la entidad, y no soy el Demonio de la Radio, ¿Qué soy?  
-Eres Alastor-apretó su mano-mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo-eso le hizo sonreír.  
-Ese collar…  
-Lo encontré, supuse que era para mí, ¿está bien?  
-Está perfecto, querida-suspiro-Charley…  
-¿Si?  
-No me hagas ir arriba.  
-Alastor…  
-Ya me salvaste, solo…deja que me quede contigo.  
-…Esta bien.

Quizás un día Alastor ascendería, de corazón creía que cada pecador tenía una oportunidad, quizás un día ella también lo hiciera, quizás fuera imposible, pero pasase lo que pasase ahora sabía que siempre estarían juntos y que no había nada de malo en que otros, incluyendo a un sociópata demonio ciervo sonriente, le amaran.  
\-----0-----


End file.
